


Bark Bark Motherfucker

by A_Jacket_FIlled_With_Bees



Series: The InterSans Highway [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Dom Sans Classic, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-dick, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Underfell Sans, Underfell Sans is super into collars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jacket_FIlled_With_Bees/pseuds/A_Jacket_FIlled_With_Bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Sans likes collars and leashes, Sans Classic likes being a dick to Underfell Sans. </p><p>A perfect match</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bark Bark Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> I can never find that many good pet play fanfictions, probably because it's kinda weird and I shouldn't like it as much as I do bUT WHATEVER. sO anyway, I decided to write my own! Using two of the Sans' of course! Tell me what you guys think, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> (Also hopefully Underfell Sans is a bit more in character this time!)

Classic grinned a bit, looking at Fell, "You're kind of a freak, ya know that?"

Fell's face heated up a bit and he looked at Classic angrily, "Oh shut up! You know you wanna do this too."

"Hmm...bark," Classic said, grinning a bit more.

"W-what?"

"You wanna put on a collar and be a dog, then bark. Bitch."

Fell blushed more, this shouldn't be turning him on, "w-woof woof."

Classic patted Fell's head, "goood boy. Oh man, this is gonna be fun."

Fell growled quietly and Classic whapped him on the nose ridge, "bad dog, don't growl at me."

Fell just kind of looked at Classic in surprise, he seemed more into this than Fell had expected. Classic picked up a leash, humming quietly, "..can I?" He asked, looking over at Fell.

The other Sans nodded a little bit, face getting redder. Classic hooked the leash to the spiked collar Fell had put on.

"Hm...you really are a freak Edgy," Classic chuckled.

"You're an ass," Fell growled.

Classic yanked on the leash, Fell choked a bit and fell forward, landing on his hands and knees. "Bad dog," Classic said.

Fell panted a bit and his red glowy tongue hung out. Classic snickered a bit, "you're getting off on this, aren'tcha? C'mon dog, answer."

Fell looked up at Classic, breath a bit heavy, "u-uh-huh..nn.."

Classic chuckled and yanked the leash again, tugging Fell forward and causing him to make a small sound.

"You know, dogs don't normally wear clothes Edgy. Take them off," Classic said.

Fell flushed a bright red and he licked his teeth, shifting and starting to undress.

"Wow, you sure complied fast. You're really eager," Classic snickered.

Fell shivered a bit and nodded.

Now all Fell had on was the collar and leash, while Classic was still completely dressed.

Classic tilted his head in thought, "hm..roll over, dog."

"U-uh," Fell hesitated, seeming a bit embarrassed, so Classic yanked on the leash again, "Come on, be a good boy and roll over."

Fell shivered a bit and licked his teeth again, lying on the ground and rolling onto his back, blushing furiously.

Classic crouched next to him, "hm..good dog," he said, reaching down and rubbing his hand along Fell's spine.

Fell twitched and bit back a moan, back arching a bit.

"C'mon puppy, no need for that," Classic hummed, hooking a hand in Fell's mouth and opening it it a bit, "if you're quiet, that's no fun. C'mon pup, howl." He dug his palm into Fell's spine, raking his thumb across the vertebrae. Fell arched his back and moaned loudly, hands curling into the carpet under him.

"Good dog," Classic purred, moving a hand down to rub Fell's pelvic bone, the other hand moving to touch his ribs.

Fell whined and bucked his hips, "h-hah..C-Classic.."

"Ah-ah, dogs don't talk Edgy," Classic said, "you know what dogs do? They lick. How about you do that?"

Fell sat up a little, looking at Classic questioningly, then his whole face turned red when Classic pulled down his own shorts, summoning a glowing blue dick with his magic.

"Hmm?" Classic purred, tugging Fell's leash a bit.

Fell scooted forward a bit and Sans rested a hand on his skull, "alright, be a good dog and gimme a lick."

Fell opened his mouth, his glowing red tongue lolling out, dripping a bit. He leaned forward, resting on his hands and knees and slowly licking up Classic's length, moaning softly.

Classic hissed quietly, face tinging blue as Fell started licking the ectodick, occasionally scraping his teeth across it. Classic made a breathy sound and clutched Fell's skull with one hand, the other gripping his leash more tightly.

Fell opened his mouth a bit wider and closed it around Classic's dick, making Classic moan a little.

Classic suddenly yanked on Fell's leash again, pulling him roughly forward, shoving the entire length of his dick into Fell's mouth. The skeleton choked a bit and little red tears pricked the corners of his eye sockets, his red pupil rolling back a bit as he gave a satisfied moan, hands clutching the ground, arms starting to shake a bit.

"Y-you like that huh?" Classic breathed, "w-want me to do it again?"

Fell groaned in approval.

"Th-then Bark for me, dog," Classic breathed.

Fell shakily pulled his mouth off of Classic's dick, breath heavy, "w-woof."

"Again."

"Woof."

"Like you mean it."

"W-woof woof!"

"Good boy," Classic said, "ready for your treat?"

Fell opened his mouth to reply and Classic yanked him forward again, thrusting his ecto-dick all the way back into his mouth. Fell choked a bit and groaned happily, arms shaking harder as he attempted to suck the glowing thing, red drool dripping down his chin.

"Mmm..." Classic hummed, eyes half lidded. Fell's tongue and teeth felt wonderful against him.

Fell sucked on him for a couple minutes, with Classic giving little thrusts every now and then, making Fell give little half-strangled moans. Until finally Classic pulled himself out of Fell's mouth, shoving the other skeleton back. Fell flopped back into a normal sitting position, gasping and panting, trying to get his breath back.

Classic tugged Fell's leash again, pulling him over towards the stripper pole Lust had installed in the room. He tied the leash around it tightly, leaving Fell with just a couple feet of leeway to move, and keeping the skeleton on his hands and knees.

"Y-You're good at licking," Classic said, panting a little himself, "s-such a good dog. Alright Edgy, how about now I give you my hot dog?"

Fell groaned, "Oh my GOD, STILL with the puns? Classic you fucking-" Classic slammed a foot down on the leash, causing Fell to smack against the ground, giving a surprised, half choked sound.

Classic leaned down close to him, "Dogs can't talk Edgy. So maybe you should stick to barking."

Fell shivered and gave a quiet woof.

"Good dog," Classic grinned, releasing Fell's leash. The thought occurred to him that maybe he was having too much fun being a complete jerk to Fell, but he seemed to be enjoying it too, turned out Fell was a hell of a sub. Fell was currently nuzzling his face against Classic's leg, making soft, needy sounds and trying to get his full attention.

Classic chuckled a bit, "you seem like you want something Edgy. What? What is it boy?" He teased, ghosting his hand over Fell's pelvic bone.

Fell whined, legs shaking a bit now.

Classic grinned, "be a good dog, beg."

Fell exhaled shakily, looking up at Classic, an intensely desperate look in his eyes, "nh..p..please.." He breathed.

Classic grinned more, "please what? What do you want, dog?"

Fell whined, frustrated, face getting a bit redder, "...f..fuck me. P-please.."

Classic looked at Fell lustfully, tracing his fingers over Fell's pelvic bones, "louder," he said.

"F-fuck me," Fell said, face growing continually redder.

"Scream it."

Fell whined, frustrated and wanting this desperately, "OH MY GOD JUST FUCK ME!" He yelled.

Classic slammed his glowing dick up into Fell's pelvis, making the other Sans scream.

"Good boy," Classic whispered.

Fell moaned quietly, tongue lolling out again.

"Hang on tight," Classic grinned, beginning to slam into Fell, thrusting into him as hard as he could, holding his hips firmly and slamming into him, tearing delightful cries from Fell, who was clutching onto the carpet, face pressed down against it as well. He cried out happily, shaking and moaning loudly.

Classic was panting, breathing hard and blushing brightly, "Bark for me," he breathed, still slamming into Fell.

"A-AHH-N..W-WOOOFFFFuuCk.." Fell groaned loudly, fingers and toes curling into the carpet.

"Close enough," Sans panted, gripping Fell and slamming into him especially hard, practically grinding their pelvic bones together as he climaxed, moaning and bowing his head. Fell cried out loudly, moaning and writhing, shaking hard as orgasm wracked his body.

Classic's dick dissipated and he panted, pulling his shorts back up and trying to catch his breath.

Fell's limbs finally just collapsed, and he lay on the ground, breathing hard and letting out soft little whimpers.

"Th-thank you..haah...Classic... god...that was so...hh..." He breathed.

"H-heh, you're a pretty hot dog," Classic joked.

"Th-That's it! I'm gonna kill you!" Fell growled, trying to get up and strike Classic, but he ended up slamming back to the ground, since he was still kind of tied to the pole. That and his arms and legs weren't really cooperating with him, his energy was completely drained.

Classic laughed and Fell hissed.

"Fucking-untie me right now!" Fell growled, hands still too shaky to untie himself.

Classic chuckled, "hmm...maaaybe...or I could just leave my doggy tied to his post."

Fell blushed, "Classic I swear to god."

Error popped into the interdimensional meeting room, holding Blueberry's hand and talking to him as they walked in. Both of them stopped and Error stared at the weird scene before him.

Fell flushed red and he struggled to stand up, failing again and flopping back down with a grunt.

Classic just grinned, "Edgy is my dog. He was a very good dog, so I fucked him."

"Oooh, can I play doggy too?" Blueberry asked.

"NOPE NOPE NOPE," Error said, pushing Blueberry back through the portal, leaving again with him.

"But Errooor!" Blueberry whined.

Then the portal closed again, leaving Classic and Fell alone.

"Untie me or I will murder you," Fell growled.

Classic laughed, crouching down and unhooking the leash on Fell's collar. "Good dog," he snickered.

Fell bit him.


End file.
